Broken in more ways than one
by Steampunk hatter
Summary: amber just moved back to beach city after ten years. She's hiding a secret though, she's a crystal gem. What happened to her? Why hasn't she been around and why does she go out of her way to avoid garnet
1. Chapter 1

Gem: Amber

Gem location : neck

Gem shape : diamond

Age: looks 19

Home : a cottage on the other side of the beach (away from the temple)

Job: writer/ waitress

Friends : Steven

Connie

Amethyst

Greg

Jenny

Sour cream

Buck Dewey

Family: rose Quartz- mother figure

Ruby – adopted little sister

Weapon: snake swords aka whip swords

Skin tone: normal

Takes place: beginning of season 1

Ability: empath

Appearance: Eyes- Amber

Face and hair:

/entry/group/37881856

Human outfit:

anime_outfit_image_whitefang7_on/thing?id=6588885

in the story instead of blue it's an Amber color . There is a choker underneath the collar and there is a Star charm hanging off the choker

Gem outfit:

img/344883

Again instead of red its Amber. There is also a star on the sash.

Extra information:

\- Only Amethyst will meet my oc early on in the series

\- I will do time skips because some episodes focus solely on Steven and the gems

\- There will be brief flash backs to previous episodes

\- Ruby joined the crystal gems 200 years before sapphire.

\- My oc hides her gem by using a choker with a star charm on it so she can appear to be completely human

A/N :If anyone can come up with a fusion name and weapon for Amber and the other gems including rose it would be greatly appreciated.

Oh and please please please review so I know if people actually enjoy reading this.


	2. gem glow

I don't own Steven universe or any of the characters. I only own Amber.

I would like to apologize for taking so long. I just kept adding and changing parts of the story. Please enjoy the story.

'Thoughts'

Chapter 1 – gem glow

Ambers P.O.V.

I stopped my car at the edge of Beach City. "I'm home", I whispered, trembling slightly at the bad memories trying to surface. I touched the choker hiding my gem and took a deep breath, ' I can do this, I can do this.' I chanted in my head as I put my hands back on the wheel and drove to my new/old home. I got a lot of stares as I drove through the city. I'm not sure if it was because I'm the new girl in town or because I'm driving a red Ferrari.

I noticed that it was twelve thirty and stopped at a pizza joint for lunch. I walked in and was immediately ambushed by a teenage employee. " Girl where did you get a car like that?," she said as she dragged me over to a free table. I nervously chuckled 'My first day here and I'm already lying to people again.' "It was a 18th birthday gift from my parents", I said then looked around "look I don't mean to be rude but I just moved here and I need to go unpack the boxes at my house. Can I get a medium cheese pizza to go please?" The girl looked over her shoulder and yelled "KIKI MEDIUM CHEESE TO GO!" and turned back to me. "Hi I'm Jenny" she said holding her hand out " I'm Amber" I replied and shook her hand. "So where is your new house. I bet it's a awesome as your car out there" Jenny said glancing at my car through the window. I laughed "Actually, I'm moving into a small cabin on the far right side of the beach. My parents were the ones all about money not me", I said and sighed.

"One medium cheese to go" a voice called out from behind the counter said. "Wow that was fast" I said as I walked over to the counter. "That will be $8.10", the girl said politely. "Here you go", I said handing her the money and taking the pizza. " Damn Kiki, you ruined our conversation" Jenny said from the table. "No worries. I honestly don't have much stuff to unpack right now. How about I come back later and we can hang out at my place. Maybe have a party. You can even invite some friends as well. That's if you want to." I said nervously. "That would be great", Jenny said and I took my pizza and left, waving goodbye. I put the pizza in the passenger seat and got in the car. "One more place to go before I head home", I whispered and drove to the temple.

"Noooooooooooooooo!", A voice yelled out scaring me. I screeched to a halt trying to calm down my heart. Then I took a deep breath and focused on the emotions in the area. Frustration, amusement, sympathy, and a lot of sadness. I pulled over and headed towards the yell. It came from a doughnut shop 'perfect. I can grab some snacks for the party'. I walked in to see a boy lifting up his t-shirt to talk to his belly bu….…GEM! I looked closely 'that's Roses gem!' I thought and looked away knowing what happened to her. "Hi, what can I do for you", a girl behind the counter said. "Uh yea hi. I need two dozen doughnuts. Any flavors will do", I said and she nodded. I turned to the kid with roses gem. "Hi I'm Amber. What's your name?", I said gently. "I'm Steven Universe" he replied enthusiastically and I laughed 'he's a lot like Rose'. "Well Steven to be honest I came in here because I heard shouting that I'm guessing it came from you. Why were you yelling?", I asked crouching down. "He's just upset because his favorite ice cream snack has been discontinued," another employee said for Steven. "Really what snack?", I asked Steven "Cookie Cat" he replied. "Well Steven, try looking on the bright side. Cookie cat may be discontinued but you now have a chance to find a new favorite ice cream snack", I said. He looked thoughtful for a second before beaming "your right!" he said a bit louder than necessary. "Ma'am, your doughnuts are ready" the girl said as I stood up. "Thank you. How much is it?" I asked her " $17.50 ma'am" I nodded and gave her the money. " Bye Steven," I said as I pushed the door open "bye Amber" he yelled waving goodbye. I laughed and walked back to my car with a huge smile on my face 'you have a great kid rose'. I put the doughnuts in the back of my car and drove home.

As I drove home I couldn't help but think I was a coward for not going to see the temple after all. This made the drive a lot shorter than it would have been normally. I parked in the garage and unlocked the door before heading back for the snacks. Balancing the pizza and doughnuts in both hands I headed inside and moved around all the boxes to get to the kitchen table. I placed the food on the table and took a couple slices of pizza. 'I know I don't need to eat but food just keeps getting better and better.' As I ate I opened up some of the boxes around me and started to unpack.

After three and a half hours of unpacking I felt some very strong emotions. It was a mix between amazement and confusion. 'I've unpacked enough. The only things left are the my clothes,pictures, and paintings. Those won't arrive until tomorrow so I'm good for the party tonight.' I walked out of the house and followed the emotions. I walked across the beach until I reached the temple. I hid behind one of the rocks just in case garnet was inside and decided to step out. I stared at the temple remembering the good times I had with Rose, Pearl and Ruby. When I came back to the present there was a centibeetle mother and several young centibeetles climbing the temple. Garnet and the others were focused on the mother so I ran over to where the younger ones were. I took off my choker and summoned one of my snake swords, wincing slightly from the pain running through my gem. I gave a low whistle it was quiet enough that the gems didn't hear me but loud enough for the centibeetles to notice me. They rushed towards me and I jumped over one and stabbed it in the back, killing it immediately. I then waved my sword out and blades unconnected and extended to slice the remaining two in half. The sword de-materialized and returned to my Gem. I placed my choker back on and glanced over to see Steven throw something at the mother. I took this opportunity and ran back to the rock I was hiding behind originally. I looked over the rock and saw that they had defeated the mother. 'I got back just in time' I smiled and walked away as quickly as possible but as casually and human like as I could.

Stevens P.O.V.

'Goodbye Cookie Cat' I thought as I held the now empty wrapper of the my last Cookie Cat. I stood up and looked for a place to go while the gems fought the mother. As I was looking I noticed someone hiding behind one of the boulders. 'Is that Amber?' I got a bit closer 'yea that's definitely Amber. What's she doing here and why is she staring at the gems'. She didn't seem to notice me as she walked away. I watched as she walked away and decided to question her about it later. Kneeling down I dug a hole to bury cookie cat and say one final goodbye.

Ambers P.O.V.

Halfway home an idea suddenly popped into my head. I ran to the store and bought some things before I hurried home. As soon as I got there I pulled out all the things from my bags and placed them in the order of their use. I put on the new apron that had called out to me in the store. It said ' I bake because punching people is frowned upon'. I went back to the ingredients and started baking. The next two hours were spent making and baking a chocolate cake with my new cat shaped pan.i waited another hour for the cake to cool.

Once the cake was cooled completely I cut it in half and put vanilla ice cream in between the two layers of cake. Then I put some ice cream in the eyes and mouth. I was so focused on being precise that I jumped when the door bell rang "coming!" I called out. I walked out of the kitchen and took a look at the time. It was five o'clock 'No one knows where I live. Who could it be' I opened the door. "Steven? What are you doing here?" I asked surprised to see him at my door. " I saw you outside the temple earlier and wanted to know if you were ok", he said then looked down " and why you were there" he mumbled. "oh that. I was just exploring the beach and I'm fine, thanks for asking. I would ask what that thing was but I get the feeling I don't want to know. However, I'm glad you're here. I actually made something for you considering Cookie Cat is gone. Wait here" I said and ran back to the kitchen. I picked up the cat cake and took it back to Steven. " here you go. You can keep the plate I don't mind." I said as I give it to him. He smiled " It looks like Cookie Cat! Thanks Amber!" He said and ran back home.

Stevens P.O.V.

"I'm home!" I yelled, holding the cake over my head. "Welcome home,Steven" pearl said as she put her book down. "Yo Steven! What's that you got" amethyst said starring at my Cookie Cat cake from her spot on the floor. I held the cake close to me "it's a cookie cat cake. My new Amber made it for me." I walked over to the counter and put the cake down. Garnet froze when I said Ambers name but I ignored it and went to grab a plate. "Yo Steven, grab me one to" amethyst called out and I grabbed her one too. I started to hum the the Cookie Cat theme song with a few adjustments.

Garnets P.O.V.

"Garnet I highly doubt it's her. She hasn't been seen in centuries. Even rose couldn't find her" pearl whispered so Steven wouldn't over hear and ask painful questions. "I know" I responded normally even though I was shaking slightly. I clenched my fists and stood up and walked into ambers room in the temple. "Garnet?" Steven called but I just let the door close behind me. I stayed in the doorway for a while before walking to the middle of the room where there was a circle of eternally lit candles. I sat in the circle and began to meditate. 'Amber… I'm sorry' I thought before clearing my mind completely.

A/N: I'm not going to write about the party because of two reasons. One cause this chapter is getting pretty long. The other is I don't know exactly how I want this party to go yet. So I will make references to it later in the series. I also apologize if anyone seemed ooc.

Oh and I am still looking for fusion oc's. If you have one please message me.

Ps. Thank you for reading and Please please please review if you like the story so I know If people like it


	3. Authors note

A/N: hey everyone. I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while. There are several reasons behinds this. The main two are I just got back from vacation and The other reason is I lost all the projects I was working on because I'm using the word app and it crashed. So I'm currently rewriting the chapter and I will be positing it very soon. Again I am very sorry for the wait.


	4. Laser light cannon

Hey everyone. Again sorry it's been so long since I've last updated the story. Speaking of which I have received messages from people asking about the history between garnet and Amber. My plan originally was to have flashbacks and brief mentions of their past throughout the story and once that was completed I would start another story that is about their history. However, I have decided that if I get more messages I will start the story earlier. Also I am still looking for fusion ideas to go with Amber so if you have an idea that your willing to share please send me a message. So without further ado … I give you chapter 2 – LASER LIGHT CANNON!

I do not own Steven universe. I only own Amber

'Thoughts'

Dream

I was surrounded by darkness. Taking a step forward I called out "Hello is anyone there?" I looked around for someone or something. "YOU BETRAYED ME! PURPOSELY TRIED TO SEPARATE THEM!" a voice shouted behind me. I spun a round and came face to face with a very angry garnet. I took a step back in fear " Now Ga...Garnet" I said trying to calm her down. " DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO MAKE AN EXCUSE!" She shouted and punched me with one of her gauntlets. I flew back into something very hard and fell face first into something just as hard. –CRACK-

End dream

I shot up, gasping for breath. " just a dream. It was just a dream" I tried to convince myself even as I touched the proof that it wasn't a dream. Glancing at the clock I saw it was eight o'clock. I sighed and got out of bed 'time to head into town'. I used my gem to change into my normal outfit and headed out. I decided not to take my car because Beach City was more interesting on foot. I walked around in a daze, not really paying attention because most of the town hadn't changed. Finally I returned to the beach and began to meditate in front of the ocean.

Time skip

"Amber!" I opened my eyes when I heard someone calling my name. "Steven?" I said confused on why he was here. I looked around and realized that not only was it sunset but there was a red eye in the sky. Steven stood right next to me trying to catch his breath. " Amber can you give me a ride?" He asked and I immediately nodded. "Sure, where do you need to go?" I asked as we walked to my house. We reached my house and I ran inside to grab my keys. I opened the garage and unlocked the door for Steven. We got in "Ok where are we going?" I asked Steven and he gave me directions. The drive there was quiet but not long. We were there in what seemed like a few seconds. Steven ran out to get his dad and I didn't know what to do so I just stayed put. A van with the words ' ' on the side stopped by me. "Amber your still here?" Steven said from inside. I shrugged and gave a small smile " I didn't know if I should stay or leave so I decided to stay." Stevens dad looked at me a bit funny " Why don't you come with us? The more the merrier after all" Stevens dad said and Steven and I looked at him a bit strangely. In the end I shrugged and followed them to the towns storage sheds. I took my time to leave my car, eventually I got out and stood outside the open storage shed. "Why did you ask me to come along" I asked. " I wanted to talk to the legendary Amber" I looked at him when he said that "that Rose used to always talk about." I turned to face him with shock written all over my face "She used to talk about me" I whispered. He nodded as he spoke to Steven. I was so shocked, I opened my mouth to say something else " I FOUND IT!" Steven yelled. I closed my mouth and grabbed his line and tugged as his father used his van to help with appearances. All the stuff the was crammed inside came out. The final thing that came out was roses light cannon?! 'How the hell does he have that. Rose always stored that in either her armory or my room!' I was so focused on this I didn't even notice Steven and his father standing in front of me. "Amber!" They yelled and I stepped back in fear , my thoughts returning to my dream. " you guys go without me. I'm dealing with some personal issues at the moment." I whispered, tears starting to form in my eyes. They nodded and ran off into the van and drove off. As soon as they were gone I started shaking so much that I fell to the ground. 'Calm yourself Amber. It's been a very long time since you left the gems. I need to get over this and move on. Fear cannot control my life.' It took a few more minutes before I could stand again. When I did I looked up to see..…rose. 'They activated her cannon' I thought with a smile. I turned around and started to put all the items back in the storage shed.

A/N: sorry the chapter was so short. I promise the next chapter will be longer and will not take as long to be posted. I feel really bad about making everyone wait so I posted this chapter as soon as I finished writing it, so I apologize if it's not as good.

Ps. Thank you for reading and Please please please review if you like the story so I know If people like it


	5. together breakfast

I do not own Steven Universe or any of the characters. If I did there would be a lot more episodes about rose and the rebellion against home world. I only own amber.

Hey everyone! First things first I would like to apologize that it's been so long since I last updated this story. I'm not going to lie I have been distracted by other stories on this site and on wattpad. I'm not going to say this won't happen again because it probably will I'm going to do my best to fight the urge to just keep reading and keep this story going. Secondly, I got a message asking about Ambers skin color. When I wrote down normal I meant normal for gems so she has an amber like skin tone. Next I would like to let you all know that I will be going on a temporary hiatus (SORRY!) at the end of march. I don't know when I will come back because I'm actually going to join the navy. Finally, about this chapter I wasn't originally going to one for this episode but I got an idea that will allow more of ambers back story to be revealed quicker than originally planned. So without further ado…...I give you TOGETHER BREAKFAST!

Stevens P.O.V.

I opened the window and stared outside for a while. "Everyone's out" I said pausing _'what I should do until they get back?'_ Turning around the first things my eyes landed on was my collection of samurai movies. _'dad did get me that new movie...'_ my thoughts were interrupted by my stomach growling loudly. "Guess I'm making us breakfast" and headed into the kitchen, wondering what to make today. I finally decided to make waffles and put them in the toaster. I went through the cabinets looking for the syrup when a box of popcorn caught my attention. _'Man popcorn sounds good too but I already started the waffles.'_ Looking between the two with hesitation, I finally decided to make a few to add to the waffles and make them better than ever! I put three bags in the microwave to save time and set the timer (I'm not making this up he really did put three in at once). During my search for the missing syrup I made a total of four waffles and stacked them on a plate. Finally finding the syrup behind some boxes of cereal, I ran back to the waffles and drenched them in syrup. I walked over to the temple and knocked on the door "PEARL! GARNET! AMETHSYT! IS ANYONE HOME?" I called out banging on the door. __ _'Guess not'_ I thought sadly before going back to the kitchen ' _I'm going to make the best breakfast EVER for everyone!'_ determined to make a breakfast that we could all eat together. The microwave dinged and I went to grab the popcorn bags. They were really hot so I quickly grabbed them and dropped them onto the counter, meanwhile blowing on my hands. When I was sure that they had finally cooled down enough I poured all three bags on the waffles **.** _'The gems must be on a mission!'_ I suddenly thought _'and since they were gone when I woke up they must be almost done!'_ I ran over to the warp pad and sat down to wait.

5 minutes later

"3,2,1 and warp in" I said to myself and when nothing happened I fell to the ground in sadness. "ugh… guess they're still out saving the world."Going back to the kitchen, I grabbed a can of whipped cream and used a decent amount in the middle of the waffles "Look at you. You are outta control!" I said. __ _'Maybe the gems aren't on a mission'_ I thought and tried to think about where they might be. _'Maybe they are just outside'_ I ran over to the front door and slammed it open "Pearl! ...Garnet!" I called but received no response once again. I walked back inside and go back to improving the breakfast. I tried to think about what else I should add and looked around for any ideas.My eyes landed on the fridge _'wait! Didn't we get strawberries the other day?'_. Running over to the fridge and opened thedoor _'yes!'_ I grabbed one and returned to the food. I tried to imagine how it would look placed in different places but nothing seemed right so I just decided to put it in the center. I smile when its complete because It looks absolutely delicious, I grab the plate and hold it up, shouting "ITS DONE!" at the top of my lungs.I put it down and look around _'But no one's here to share it with me'_ I thought as I laid down on the counter next to the food. I thought about just eating it for myself but I couldn't do it. "That things too good for me to eat alone. It's a…Together Breakfast" I said aloud. At that moment the warp pad activated and I got excited _'FINALLY!'_. I was so excited that I fell to the floor. I let out a small grunt but quickly stood up and saw Garnet "Ah Garnet perfect. Check it out." I said holding up the Together Breakfast (I'm just gonna start calling it TB.)"It's not exactly healthy but it's in a stack. So I guess you can say it's a balanced breakfast." I continued _._ I was able to not laugh at my joke but I couldn't get rid of the huge smile that was on my face.Garnet didn't laugh and there was only silence causing me to feel like I needed to explain myself. "You know like I made us all breakfast. Like best buds" I said lifting us the TB."I can't stay" she said as she adjusted her glasses "there's business to attend to in the temple."She turned around and used both her gems to open the door to her room. "uhhhh business… like what?" I asked, hoping I could get her to stay longer and it worked. I put the TB on the counter and walked over to garnet as she looked back at me "I have to burn this" she said and opened up a weird looking poster. It was a bit weird but also cool.I pulled out my phone and took a picture, I was going to send it to dad but garnet took my phone away "I have to burn this to" she said and walked in to her room.After the door closed I realized what had happened and ran to the door "NOOO my apps!" I yelled and pounded on the door. _'Wait I have a gem to. Maybe it will work this time'_ I lifted my shirt "Door" I tried to say in a commanding voice and pressed my gem against the door "Door open." When nothing happened I pulled away and grabbed my stomach "Aww… you never work when I need it" I grumbled as I walked away.The door slammed open and I looked up to see Amethyst looking like a male police officer with a water gun. "Dumb police! Ugggg you dumb" she said and fired the water gun, which was aimed at the TB. I jumped in front of it so it wouldn't get wet and ruined. Amethyst changed her head back and began laughing"Oh man! I totally got you. You should have seen the look on your face" she said still laughing. I got up "I knew it was you" I said as I headed over to my closet to get a new shirt. "Psst how?" she asked me and I looked at her as I put my new shirt on "Cause that's a water gun and I'm not dumb" I said. "You got something on your shirt" she said and points to something. I looked down wondering if I put on another dirty shirt by mistake only to have Amethyst spray my face and laugh at me again. The temple door opened again and we both looked at it. _'That's weird isn't that Amethysts door?'_ I thought. "HEY!" she yelled as she turned completely back to normal "that's my door!" confirming my suspicions as she ran over to the door. Pearl walked out with a sword in her hand "Oh Amethyst! There you are. Care to explain what one of MY swords was doing in your room?" Pearl asked and Amethyst replied with "Having a sword party" in an amused tone. Pearl looked at her annoyed for a second before calming down "Its fine" she said "it's in the past. I forgive you" she twirled the sword onto her shoulder. "Ugh" Amethyst said and rolled her eyes. "Also" Pearl said "I cleaned up your awful awful mess. Your welcome." Looking pleased with herself. Amethysts eyes widened "YOU DID WHAT! I HAVE A SYSTEM!" she yelled as she ran back to her room and the door closes behind her. "Amethyst! Wait!" I yelled as I grabbed the TB. Pearl looked at me "What's thematter Steven" sheasked. "I wanted us to all havebreakfast together. So I made TB. But everyone keeps leaving" I said to her but noticed that she wasn't paying attention and just walked back into her room. "Oh no!" I yelled "Not you too. I can't let this become together brunch." I ran after her and managed to squeeze my way into her room. I looked around amazed _'So this is what the inside of the temple looks like'_ I thought. I noticed pearl was on top of a waterfall dancing. Then swords came out of the water and pearl put the sword she found in Amethysts room in its sheath "There we go" she said as she looked at the order of the swords. "HEY PEARL!" I called out to get her attention. The moment she saw me all the swords fell back into the water. "STEVEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! You know it's dangerous for you to be in the temple!"she opened the door for me to leave but I didn't even look at it. "Were going to have a nice TB. Even if I have to get my shoes wet" I said as I walked into the water holding the TB above my head. Pearl looked at me like I was crazy "WHAT! GET OUT OF THERE!" she screamed at me but I ignored her "I'll swim it over to you. See doggy paddle forward." A few seconds later I noticed that I was near the edge of a waterfall and began to get scared. I tried to swim backwards "Oh gosh! Wait! DOGGY PADDLE REVERSE! REVERSE!" I yelled but I was still pulled down the waterfall and I just kept yelling. The waterfall started to go up and down which confused me. I eventually fell into a lake that, lucky for me, wasn't that deep. I held the TB so the food wouldn't get wet as I washed ashore. I groaned as I stood up and saw Amethyst kicking stuff around. I called out her name and she walked over "Oh hey Steven! Did you come down the waterfall?" she asked me "Pearl gets so mad that I have her junk but it's always falling down here" she continued not letting me answer. I looked around as she spoke and when she finished I asked "Junk like what?" she looked at me before picking me up and holding me over her head "JUNK LIKE YOU!" she said and we both started laughing _._ "Imma throw you in the junk pile" she said as she ran to the nearest pile and threw me on top of it. She put her hand on her hip and looked around "Isn't it awful?" she asked me "Pearl organized everything" I looked around and couldn't see it. "It still looks messy to me" I said and she cheered up "Thanks I try" she replied with a huge grin as she kicked some stuff in a random direction.She finally noticed the food in my hands and became completely focused on it "Oh what's that Steven?" she asked me and I held it up "It's a TB" I said excited. "Alright snacks!" she said and reached for the food but I pulled it away from her "No its for everyone to eat together" I said as I stood up "That's the essence of TB." Amethyst stares at me blankly "Ah" she said slowly before reaching for it "give me, give me" she said and I ran away to keep her away from it but she chased after me. I ran towards a hallway "We have to eat it together!" I shouted back at her as I kept running. "You can't out run me!" she called out to me "We both have little legs!" I reached the end of the hallway only to find the floor gone and a bunch of floating rocks "Wha?" I said confused."Steven!" Amethyst called out "I'm hungry!" I looked back and took a deep breath before jumping onto one of the rocks. "You have to hold on" I called back to her as I kept jumping towards the rest of the rocks.I noticed how the next rock in front of me suddenly had a stone arch way on it. _'weird that wasn't there before.'_ I shook my head _"that's not important. I have to keep going if me and the gems are gonna have this TB.'_ I jumped onto the rock and ran through it and I suddenly saw a garden in front of me. (think the garden from Mulan. The scene where Mulan returns home. Just no bench. Also the room works a bit like Roses room.) "Whoa" I said in awe as I walked forward looking around. I noticed that there was a large circle of lit candles around a tree (you know wat it looks like if you've watched Mulan). _'I wonder who this room belongs to'_ I thought. Suddenly the walls were covered in paintings.I went over to the closest one and took a closer look at it. It was a picture of my mom, Pearl, and a gem that looked exactly like…AMBER! My eyes widened and I took a step back "No way" I whispered. I looked back to theentrance I came through and noticed it was gone _'not good'_ I thought. I looked around trying to find anything that might get me out of here. "AN EXIT!" I yelled as I finally noticed my way out and rushed out. I looked back and once again the door I came through was gone. I looked around and noticed I was in a room with a giant round looking thing with crystal stems coming out of it everywhere. One of them even went through the floor right in front of me."Steven there you are" I heard Pearl call out and I immediately jumped onto the one in front of me. I noticed Amethyst run in as well and got super excited "Sweet two out of three" I said _'now I just need to get Garnet'_ I thought. Pearl looked very scared "Oh! Oh! Steven be careful" Pearl called out to me and I was confused "Why"I asked wondering what could possibly go wrong at the moment. She looked around nervously "You really shouldn't be in here." She said "this is the crystal heart. Oh! its connected to the most dangerous areas of the temple. Hold on tight and don't look down" she called to me as she ran over **.** As soon as she said that I looked down and lost my grip a little on the poll. I began to slide down very fast and I let out a yell. Eventually I was going through a pink room and it felt very familiar. "Oh hey" I said as I looked around "this isn't so bad" and as soon as I said that the scenery once again changed back to being very scary."Oh never mind" I said and eventually I stropped a little bit off the ground. I made sure the TB was ok before I looked around again. I noticed Garnet was in the room _'yes!'_ I thought and was about to say something before I noticed she was walking towards a pit of lava **.** She took my phone and snapped it in half "Aw" I silently said as she dropped the two halves into the pit. Then she used her gems to drop the poster into the pit. It began to release a quiet scream but the moment Garnet bubbled it the screaming stopped. I slid the rest of the way down and started to heads towards Garnet. However, I was stopped by Amethyst and Pearl who appeared right next to me. Pearl leaned down and whispered to me "Steven we're getting you out of here." However, I wasn't really paying attention because I noticed something really awesome! "THIS IS GREAT! WERE ALL TOGETHER!" I yelled causing Garnet to gasp and look towards me. The smoke in the bubble started trying to break out and Garnet quickly focused on it again. "We can finally eat" I said as I held the TB over my head "I mean we don't have any forks" I said as I lowered the TB "but we can eat with our hands. I'm not gonna judge" I continued not paying to what was going on around me.Pearl and Amethyst ran over to Garnet trying to help her. Garnet looked back at me "Steven" she said "go!" I took it the wrong way "Ok want to meet up in the kitchen?" I asked her. The bubble broke and the smoke started to grow and attack the gems. "It's trying to escape" Garnet shouted "force it back" as she attacked the smoke, it dodged and headed in my direction. I ran and suddenly Amethyst was there saving me "Thanks Amethyst" I called as I kept going. She and Garnet started to attack the smoke again but it dodged once again and headed for me. It went into the TB and became a monster that started attacking the gems. Pearl tries to throw her spear at it "It's taken refuge in organic matter." she called before the TB attacked her with whipped cream, sticking her to the wall "It's horrible!" she screams as she looked at it with disgust.Garnet and Amethyst try teaming up but they too got trapped on the wall only with a waffle this time. I looked at where the gems were, not believing what was happening."This isn't what I wanted" I said "I just wanted to eat together like best buds" and my disbelief soon turned to anger. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" I shouted as I began struggled to push the TB towards the pit. "I don't care if you are the most important meal of the day!" I continued "I made you to bring us together not TEAR US APART!" I shouted the last part as I pushed it fully into the lava pit.Garnet and the rest of the gems finally escaped the food that trapped them on the wall. I was kneeling in front of the pit panting slightly and the gems walked over to me. Amethyst and Pearl put their hands on my shoulders and I looked at them "I'm sorry guys" I said "guess I dreamed to big."

Time skip

All the gems took part in helping recreate the TB only doubled this time. Once it was complete I looked at it nervously remembering what the last one did. "I don't think I can eat this" I said and Amethyst agreed "Lets order pizza" she said and we all agreed. "It did try to eat us" Garnet added. Amethyst went and called for pizza and I suddenly remembered the mystery room."Hey Garnet" I asked, sitting down on the couch. "Yes, Steven" she said "I was just wondering about something. While I saw in the temple I was in a weird room that had a really nice garden filled with candles. It also had a picture of my mom, Pearl, and some other gem in it. Who did it belong to?" I asked and noticed how garnet stiffened. She didn't say anything. She just stood up and walked into the temple and Pearl looked between us "That's not a good subject to bring up to Garnet, Steven" she said and walked into the kitchen with Amethyst. _'Wonder why their acting so weird'_ I guess I'll have to talk to Amber about it later **.**

Time skip

Sitting down on the rocks and gazing at the sea as the sun set was one of my favorite things to do. Leaning back a little I placed my choker on the ground and sighed. _'So peaceful'_ the waves gently hit my feet. "AMBER!" a voice suddenly shouted right next my ears causing me to fall on my side in surprise. I looked up and saw "Steven?" I asked "what are you doing here" I continued and sat up slowly. "So you are a crystal gem!" he exclaimed as he focused in on the gem on my neck and my body froze _'…I just got here. I don't want to leave again so soon!'_ was the only thing going through my head. He tilted his head "Your gem looks weird" he statedand that snapped me out of my daze turning around iquickly put my choker back on. "You never answered my question" I said not looking at his face as I tried to change the subject. "Well I was in this room in the temple, wondering who it belonged to and the moment I thought that pictures appeared all over the walls. I noticed how there was a picture of my mom, Pearl, and you." I smiled a little _, 'so my room wasn't destroyed_ (explanation at bottom). _'_ "Yes. I am a gem however I don't think I can call myself a crystal gem anymore." I said to him. "Wait? Why? The crystal gems are like a family. You don't abandon family" he said very seriously which surprised me for a second. I stood up turning back to him "I know why don't you come back to the temple with me and..." I didn't let him finish. I spun back to face him and shouted "STOP! I MADE A HUGE MISTAKE STEVEN, ONE THAT COST ME EVEYTHING! EVEYONE I LOVED AND CARED FOR TURNED THEIR BACKS ON ME! MY WHOLE LIFE DESTROYED IN THE BLINK OF AN EYE! I CAN NEVER SHOW MY FACE TO THE PEOPLE I ONCE CALLED FAMILY!" Looking at his tear-filled face broke me out of my rage.Releasing a small sigh, I turned my back to him once more, tears starting to form in my eyes. "I'm sorry Steven. It's just very hard for me to remember and talk about what happened back then. I'll tell you whatever I can whenever you want but you must not tell the other about me" I explained, my voice trembling slightly.I didn't wait for him to respond and just ran back into my house and locked the door. I leaned against it and slid down putting my head against my knees and began to cry.

Ok explanation time. So if you've watched the whole series then you remember the episode 'Rose's scabbard' where Pearl took Steven to see Rose's secret room. Well one of the things you see is armor of the fallen. So here's my thoughts the crystal gems have never hinted at being anywhere but beach city so the temples always been there. Since all the gems live in the temple there must have been a ton of more rooms. So what happened to those rooms? My explanation for the story is that the rooms were sealed off by the gems and eventually destroyed by the temple. After all the temple has a heart so why can't it have a will of its own sometimes. I'm sorry if It's not the best explanation but that's what I'm going with

Also I apologize if Steven seemed ooc but I want to have Steven be the person who helps ruby and amber reunite and reconnect. So if he seems a bit more mature to you like he does to me then that's the reason. I will see you all next time!


End file.
